


[art] Good Luck With That

by whatthefoucault



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, Dogsitting, F/M, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: In which the Hawkeyes have entrusted Lucky with babysitting two of their friends.The illustration that inspired the lovelyGood Luck With Thatbysuperheroresinfor the Captain America Reverse Big Bang!





	[art] Good Luck With That

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read the fic inspired by this? [Go read it, it's wonderful!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11013135)
> 
> And [do come say hello on tumblr!](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/tagged/art)


End file.
